


Dream a Little Dream of Christmas

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> 10 Word prompt: Window, cheese, bamboozled, mice, wreath, knot, cracker, charcoal, ring, fire

Outside the window, the snow was falling in fluffy flakes. The wreath on the door was laden with mistletoe and inside, sitting in front of the fire were a young married couple; rings on their fingers and smiles on their faces.

The sandy-haired one was laughing as he fed cheese and crackers to the one with the messy, charcoal coloured hair, resting by his side. 

After a while they snuggled even closer together and the sandy-haired one knotted his fingers into the other’s hair. The one in question looked up and his blue eyes lit up, and he looked at him with such adoration and love, before lowering his gaze to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

The scene could be described in one word; love. Pure, sweet, unadulterated love. 

* * *

 

When Dean woke up in a motel room somewhere in Ohio, he was bamboozled by the events of his dream. He didn’t want to even breathe for fear of chasing the dream away – like a scared deer, or mice. 

But it wasn’t a nightmare; it was a dream come true. So Dean settled back down in the hope of catching the dream again. And if not, then to live out his life to see if that was what awaited him.


End file.
